


Drikke Mer

by sundaymournin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymournin/pseuds/sundaymournin
Summary: The russefeiring is a traditional celebration for Norwegian upper secondary school pupils in their final spring semester. Pupils that take part in the celebrations are known as russ. Students who buy a bus party in this bus the entire night until school every day from the start to 17 May. Drunkenness and public disturbances are regularly linked to the celebration.ORIsak has been talked into being a Russ. The catch is that Even isn’t allowed to join & Isak’s friends are significantly less cool when they’re wasted.





	Drikke Mer

****_"The_ **_knots_ ** _on the string of the russ' cap are a wide variety of rewards signaling that the student has fulfilled a certain accomplishment during the russ period."_

* * *

 

"I'm not going." Isak huffed, glaring at himself in the mirror. His curls were long, probably longer than they needed to be, and he was dressed in a black v-neck and the red overalls. How he got roped into being a part of _Los Losers_ , he couldn't tell you. One day, Vilde was inviting the boys and they were all telling her no. The next, Magnus was begging them to join and they were laughing in his face. Then suddenly, Jonas was convincing them all to join. It happened so fast, Isak didn't even understand how. At first, he wasn't too upset about it.

 

Then, Vilde told him Even wasn't allowed to join them and Isak's mood shifted.

 

"Baby." Even hummed, hugging him from behind and pressing a kiss to his hair. "You'll have fun."

 

"Without you?" Isak asked, disbelievingly. "No, I won't. I don't get why you're not allowed to come."

 

Even hugged Isak to his chest, shrugging. "Vilde and Magnus are breaking up for _Russ_ , so they felt like it wasn't fair to have a couple on the bus when one of us is graduated already."

 

Vilde had been very clear about her position on Even joining them. She and Magnus had made some weird deal about going on a break whilst they were russ. It had caused them both to be stressed out, frustrated, and beyond annoying. So much more annoying than usual. If Isak had to hear about how much Mags missed Vilde's boobs ever again, he was going to fucking strangle someone.

 

"So because they're miserable, I have to be too?" Isak huffed, leaning back against his boyfriends chest.

 

"You won't be miserable." Even chastised. "You'll have Jonas and Sana and -"

 

 _"Nei!_ Jonas and Eva will be sucking face. Sana and Noora will be not-drinking together. Chris and Mahdi have a whole plan to get as many knots as possible. Magnus and Vilde will probably be _fucking_ because they're on the same _fucking_ bus and breaking up was _fucking_ stupid and why do I have to be by myself?" Isak went on, wanting less and less to leave Even's arms with every word that came out of his mouth.

 

Even turned him around, cupping his cheeks. "Baby. Calm down. These are our friends. They're not going to let you be by yourself in a small van."

 

Isak, deciding not to argue, leaned up on his toes and kissed his boyfriend. His hands slipped up the man's chest, one hand tangling in his hair while the other tugged at his shirt. "I'll miss you." He exhaled against Even's lips, hoping it was enough to persuade his boyfriend to let him stay home.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Even sighed, hands sliding down to cup Isak’s ass through his overalls. “You look so hot in these.”

 

“Maybe I should stay in and you can take them off?” Isak offered, smirking.

 

Even hummed, a smirk playing on his lips. “As much as I love romantic, impulsive decisions, you made a promise.”

 

Isak groaned, tugging Even into another deep kiss by his hair, holding him there. He didn’t want to go; he didn’t want to go out and get sloppy drunk without the love of his life. What was the point?

 

"Have _fun."_ Even smirked, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before pulling away.

  


Isak was _not_ having fun.

 

The very first night and Chris had convinced him to try to drink an entire bottle of wine in twenty minutes. Which he'd done, despite hating wine and having had several beers before hand, because he didn't back down from anything. Because he was a moron. Everyone else was cackling, somewhere above his head. He had laid down on the ground, he remembered, unable to stand on his own anymore.

 

“Issy?” Jonas was slurring above him. “Are you okay, buddy?”

 

“Want Even.” Isak slurred.

 

He’d made it clear all night that he wanted Even, but everyone had been brushing him off. Even before the wine, Isak had been pouting about not being able to be with his boyfriend. Jonas had said it was good for him to be away from ‘the hubby’ for awhile. Isak had pointed to Eva, who had been sitting on Jonas’ lap as he spoke.

 

No one else seemed to realize how unfair it was.

 

Vilde made a noise to his left. “Even’s not allowed. Just lay him down in the bus.”

 

“Nei!” Isak whined. “Sanasol.” He reached out blindly, finding someone’s hand and holding onto it. “Make them call Even.”

 

“I don’t think he’s ever been this drunk.” Noora laughed. It must’ve been her hand he was holding; she was rubbing circles into his. “We should call him.”

 

Vilde stomped her foot. _“Nei!”_

 

“I think we should call Even.” Magnus mumbled softly. “I’ve never seen him get this bad.”

 

“We’re _supposed_ to get this bad.” Vilde argued, her voice sounding way higher than usual. “It’s the whole point.”

 

Isak whined, rolling on his side and hiding his face in his hands. He felt like he was on a boat, rocking on the waves or something like that. “Even.” Isak repeated, squeezing Noora’s hand. “Want Even. Please?”

 

“I have an idea!” Chris shouted.

  


The next thing Isak knew, he was being stripped down to his boxers and walked somewhere. He hummed, burying his face in someone’s neck. It smelt like Jonas, maybe.

 

“This is a terrible idea.” Sana was saying. “You’re going to kill him.”

 

“We are not.” Mahdi laughed. “It’ll wake him up.”

 

“I’m calling Even.” Sana snapped. “And an ambulance.”

 

Everyone around Isak groaned. _“Sana.”_

 

“She’s got a point.” Noora pointed out, sounding tense.

 

Mahdi snorted. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“Put him down!” Sana growled. _“Now!”_

 

Isak opened his eyes and let out a panicked squawk when he saw he was standing at the edge of a dock, freezing his ass off. “What are you doing?” He shouted, trying to pull away from whoever was holding him.

 

Jonas, it turned out.

 

“Calm down, Issy.” His best friend laughed, words slurring. “Stop squirming!”

 

“You’re gonna make yourself fall.” Chris laughed from his other side, holding onto his waist tightly. “Chill!”

 

“Sana!” Isak groaned, finally pulling away from them. “Is Even com-- _Fuck!”_

 

He slipped off the dock and fell into the icy water back-first. It took the breath out of him, how cold it was, and he immediately started struggling to get back to the surface. Usually, he loved being underwater -- probably Even’s influence -- but he was pretty certain he was about to die, drunk and missing his boyfriend.

 

When he got to the surface, hands immediately grabbed his shoulders and arms and dragged him out of the water. “Oh, god. Issy, are you okay?” Jonas asked, seemingly more sober than he had been moments before. He was tugging off his jacket and sweater frantically. “Fuck, Even’s going to kill me.”

 

“You have no idea.” Sana snapped. “Let’s get him back on the bus.”

 

“Maybe he just needs food.” Magnus offered.

 

Isak leaned into Jonas, who was struggling to pull the sweater over his shivering friend’s head. He definitely felt more sober; or maybe just less drunk. Maybe that was the same thing. Isak couldn’t fucking remember.

 

“How the hell is food going to help this, Mags?” Noora was asking, helping Isak to his feet and slapping Jonas’ hands away. “You guys are idiots.”

 

“We’re drunk!” Jonas groaned, leaning into Eva. “I’m sorry, Issy.”

 

“S’fine.” Isak forced out, teeth chattering.

  


A little while later, they were back on the bus and covering Isak with different jackets and sweaters and blankets. Sana and Noora were drying his hair, rubbing his arms, and trying to get him to drink hot water.

 

“I hate it.” He whined.

 

“Don’t be a baby.” Sana snorted. “It’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Will not.” Isak argued, shoving her hand away.

 

Chris and Mahdi tugged the van’s sliding door open, both grinning. “Isak! We brought you McDonald’s.”

 

Isak squinted at them. “Why?”

 

“To help you feel better.” Mahdi shrugged.

 

“You should take big bites, though.” Chris added.

 

Isak groaned, leaning into Noora. “Why. Why are you two like this.”

 

“Just two, huge bites! Then you get knots!” Chris explained. “We’ll do it with you.”

 

“Unless you’re too chicken.” Mahdi smirked, waving the burger in his face and making him dizzy.

 

Noora snatched the burger from his hand, frowning. “Isak, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“Yeah, if you’re too much of a baby.” Mahdi shrugged.

 

Isak knew, if he tried to eat that burger in two bites, he’d probably throw up. He knew that, because he was already feeling nauseous. It would be stupid to eat a burger in two bites. A really bad decision with really intense consequences.

 

Isak took the burger from Noora. “Let’s do this.”

  


“I can’t believe he did it!” Chris and Mahdi were cackling while Noora desperately tried to get Isak to drink water so he wouldn’t choke on the bread currently lodged in his throat. “A fucking legend!”

 

“Drink the water, Isak. Okay? Drink the water.” Noora was ordering, petting his curls. “You two are assholes.”

 

“A legend.” Chris repeated, wiping away some tears.

 

Isak finally swallowed the last of the burger, gasping for breath. “Fuck.”

 

Noora rolled her eyes and looked over at Sana. “How far is he?”

 

“Thirty minutes, yet.” Sana sighed, shaking her head.

 

“That’s enough time for one more.” Mahdi hummed, gulping the rest of his beer.

 

Sana kicked his shin. Hard. “No.”

 

“Sana! One more?” Chris begged.

 

“Maybe two?” Mahdi offered, dodging Sana’s kick this time.

 

Isak sighed heavily. He knew he’d already won three knots without really trying -- the wine, the accidental swim, the burger. If he could get to five he’d have two more than anyone else in the van. Not like it mattered. Not like he cared. Or… Not that the sober version of him cared.

 

The drunk, cold version, though?

 

That one was going to get to five knots.

 

“What do I have to do?”

 

Mahdi pulled out scissors from his back pocket. “One curl.”

 

“No.” Isak shook his head. Even loved his curls.

 

“Just one!” Chris begged, pouting.

 

“It can be on the underside.” Mahdi offered.

 

Isak looked over at Sana, who was talking to someone seriously on the phone. Noora had her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face, but was clearly giving him room to make his own, stupid decisions.

 

One curl.

 

It wouldn’t be that bad, right?

  


“Oh my god.” Eva slapped a hand over her mouth before cackling. “Jonas! Jonas, they cut his hair!”

 

Jonas’ head whipped around so fast, eyes wide. “... I’m a dead man. I’m dead.”

 

“Even’s going to _kill_ you.” Eva laughed harder.

 

“And I’m gonna deserve it.” Jonas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Isak stood, feeling dizzy. “Is it really that bad?”

 

“You let drunk people take scissors to your head.” Sana told him, obviously annoyed. “It’s not great.”

 

“Is he here yet?” Noora asked, sighing heavily.

 

Sana nodded. “About to be.”

 

Isak blinked. “Who?”

 

The two girls gave him a look. “Your boyfriend.”

  


“... Who did this?” Even asked darkly, glaring at the top of Isak’s head.

 

Isak smiled dopily, despite the silence in the van and how angry Even looked; he was finally there. That was enough for him to be happy. “Baby, you came!”

 

“You look like a wet rat.” Even told him, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders and pulling his boyfriend into his chest. “And your freezing. Jonas, what the fuck?”

 

“I got too drunk.” Jonas groaned, apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Evy.” Isak cooed, pressing his cold nose into Even’s neck. “I missed you.”

 

Even sighed heavily, playing with Isak’s hair. “You’re so drunk, aren’t you?”

 

“I won, though.”

 

“Won what?”

 

“He drank a bottle of wine in twenty minutes.” Chris explained with a laugh. “Went for… a swim. Ate a burger in two bites. And he let us cut his hair!”

 

Even hummed, holding Isak closer to his chest. “Four knots, huh?”

 

Isak nodded against his neck, leaning the entirety of his weight on his boyfriend. “I’m winning.”

 

“Oh, you could do the make out!” Chris jumped up.

 

“That’s cheating - he’s gay!” Mahdi argues.

 

Chris scoffed. “There are no rules here, Disi.”

 

Even was rubbing Isak’s arms, trying to warm him up while pressing kisses to his forehead. “What are you going on about?”

 

“Kissing the same sex!” Chris grinned. “You get a knot for it.”

 

“Heteronormative bullshit.” Isak grumbled, but he tangled his fingers in Even’s hair anyway. “Kiss me.”

 

Even chuckled. “In front of everyone?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“How king do we have to kiss for it to count?” Even asked, nose already bumping with Isak’s.

 

Chris hummed. “A full minute.”

 

“You sure about this, Is?” Even whispered, hugging him closer. “With everyone watching?”

 

“Like that’s never happened before.” Magnus snorted.

 

Isak flipped him off with one hand and cupped the back of Even’s hand with the other. Partially because he wanted to win the most knots for the night, but also because he wanted to kiss Even. The entire night was a bit of a blur; drinking too much, pouting too much, begging for Even to be there.

 

But Even was there now.

 

Their lips met, crushing together in a probably too-rough kiss. Even grinned into it, like he always did, and cupped Isak’s jaw. He slowed the kiss, pressing a thumb to Isak’s cheek to make his mouth fall open a little more.

 

Isak hummed, pressing impossibly closer while Even kissed him, full and deep. If he were sober, he probably would’ve been more concerned about the audience. Probably. Maybe.

 

“Oh, wow.” Someone mumbled when Even’s hands trailed lower, cupping his ass.

 

Even took a step back, leaning against the van. “Shut up, Mags.” He mumbled, knipping at Isak’s lower lip and making him gasp.

 

“Times up.” Mahdi spoke up.

 

“But don’t let that stop you.” Chris hummed.

 

Isak pulled out of the kiss with a _smack_ and a dopey grin. “Love you.” He breathed.

 

Even smiled down at him, all the anger he’d held earlier completely melted away. “Warm enough now?”

 

“Hmmm not yet.” Isak giggled, sliding his hands under Even’s sweater.

 

“I might need to take up drinking after tonight.” Noora sighed, exasperated.

 

Sana snorted. “Me too.”

  


Later, they were tucked safely into bed and Isak was laying his head on Even’s chest. “Did you have fun?” The older boy asked softly, tugging on the chopped off bit of hair.

 

“Mhm.” Isak sighed sleepily.

 

Even chuckled. “Good. I’m glad but tomorrow I’m coming with.”

 

Isak grinned. _“Finally.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was just a fun, short thing 
> 
> for fun
> 
> sorry its not my best
> 
> its was for FUN
> 
> thanks for reading pals


End file.
